


Starting Over

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Work, adorable young tonks, child fic, tonks as a child, tonks discovering her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda worries about her daughter's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“Nymphadora! Get down here, _now!_ ”

Six-year-old Nymphadora Tonks began to mutter under her breath, but did as her mother wanted and slowly eased herself down the stairs on her bum.

“Nymphadora! You will get your dress dirty! And...what on _earth_ have you done to your hair!?”

Tonks didn’t know what her mother was talking about, she hadn’t done anything to it. It was still sticking up in that stupid way it always did. She wished she could do something different with it, but it wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard she pulled the comb through it.

“Right, young lady, I have had enough of this. You will go up to your room and you will not come down until you have cleaned yourself up.”

With a long-suffering sigh Tonks began to crawl back up the stairs on her hands and knees, her skirt lifting up so that her knickers were showing. Andromeda watched her out of the corner of her eye to make sure her daughter made it back up safely and then sank down into one of the hard kitchen chairs. She surveyed the room with a weary eye. Paint pots were littered everywhere and the newspaper she had covered the floor with was splattered with paint and glitter and goodness knows what else. She lowered her head into her hands and tried to calm herself down. It was at that moment that her husband Ted came back from work, carrying his leather briefcase in one hand and the _Evening Standard_ in the other.

“I don’t know what you were thinking giving her a paint set for her birthday.”

Ted stood in the doorway, an amused twinkle in his eye. “What has she done now?”

“She’s got paint all in her hair, she looks a right mess. And she will insist on crawling up the stairs. How can I put her in dresses if she’s just going to ruin them?”

“Perhaps the key,” he replied, putting his belongings down and moving behind his wife, “is to not put her in dresses?” Before Andromeda could reply he put his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage her neck. “She’s six years old, of course she’s going to get messy...You need a break. Why don’t you go out with your friends from the Book Club and I’ll have a word with Nymphadora.”

Andromeda closed her eyes and relaxed back into Ted’s touch. Maybe she did need a break.

“All right, if you’re sure?”

Ted leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Of course I’m sure, darling. You get off and I’ll deal with the scamp.”

Andromeda beamed one of her trademark smiles at him and went to their bedroom to get changed while Ted walked over to his daughter’s bedroom.

Tonks was inside staring at herself in the mirror. She didn’t know what her mother was talking about. She looked perfectly fine. Her light brown hair was sticking out in all angles, and her dress had a large red smudge down the front, but apart from that she looked fine. And the scuff marks on her brand new shoes, but it wasn’t her fault the floor had made her trip up.

She jumped when there was a tap at the door and turned around quickly – only her father ever knocked on her door.

“Nymphadora, can I come in?” Tonks frowned. _Stupid name._ “Tonks, can I come in?” Ted asked quieter, not wanting his wife to hear.

“Come in, Dad!”

Ted Tonks came in and gave his daughter the quick once over – she looked fine to him.

“How was work?” his daughter asked, eagerly. She was always so interested in what he did, even if all he did was sit filing reports all day. He wondered if that would change if, no _when_ she went to Hogwarts.

“It was ok. Finished off the big project I was working on, which means I can take a few days off next week. How does that sound? We could go to the zoo or something?”

“I’ve got school,” she pouted.

“I’m sure one day won’t make that much difference.”

Tonks face lit up at that. Ted moved over to her bed and sat down, and then motioned for his daughter to sit next to him. Instead she crawled into his lap. Ted gave her a gentle squeeze and began to stroke her hair. “I know your Mum yelled at you...”

“She always yells at me.”

“She’s just...You know that she doesn’t speak to your aunts?” Tonks nodded solemnly; this was going to be a Very Important Talk and it needed her Very Serious Expression to go with it. “Well, she’s been trying to make friends with them, but they’ve been saying some very bad things and making her upset.”

“About you?” Tonks asked fiercely. The only time she had ever seen her Aunt Bellatrix (or Battleaxe as her Dad called her) was at a funeral a few years ago. She had called her Dad lots of nasty names, and then turned on her and called her a Mudblood. Her mother had gone completely white in the face and pulled her Dad and her away. Tonks didn’t know what was so bad about it; she rather liked mud.

“I don’t care what they say about me, I have you and your mum and I love your both very much. But your mother used to be very close to her sisters, and she can’t stand to see them unhappy.”

“But they’ve got loads of money, how can they be unhappy?”

Ted smiled. “Money isn’t everything. Family is far more important. And it’s hard for your mother to let go of that...of her past. She doesn’t...When you’re a bit older we’ll tell you some more about it, ok?”

“Why can’t you tell me about it now?”

“Because it’s past your bed time for one thing.” Tonks groaned. “Come on, get dressed and I’ll read you a story. Is there any one you’d like tonight?”

“Ooh, can I have _The Magic Unicorn?_ I love that. Wouldn’t it be cool if you could use magic? And live in a castle? And meet Unicorns and have all sorts of adventures?” Tonks babbled excitedly as she pulled out her favourite pyjamas.

“Yes, I’m sure it would,” her father said, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day Tonks was perched at the top of the stairs, listening to her mother and father as they sat around the kitchen table. Andromeda was lazily flicking her wand to wash the pots as Ted was feeding some bacon to the owl that had just delivered the _Daily Prophet_. Tonks hoped that today would finally be the day that her parents told her what she’d heard them discussing years ago - that she was a witch. It was ridiculous, her mother insisting that they had to wait till they were “sure”, that Battleaxe might be right and Tonks was a squid, which Tonks thought was the most stupidest thing ever. She looked nothing like one.

“Andromeda,” her father was saying, “we really need to sit her down and talk to her.”

“What if...”

“’Dromeda, you are a witch. I’m a wizard. Your whole family are magical. The chances of Nymphadora...”

“But there is a chance.”

“There’s always a chance, and I don’t think now is the right time to be regretting marrying a Muggle-born.” _That_ pulled up Andromeda straight.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I would have married you even if you were a Muggle. I love you.” She sat down on the chair in front of him and put one hand over his. “I’m just...I just want the best for her. I don’t want her to expect something and then for it not to come. It would break my heart to see her little face so disappointed. She’s always so full of life.”

“She believes anything is possible, and we shouldn’t discourage her. And if she is a squib, then we’ll deal with that too.”

Andromeda sighed. “I suppose you’re right. It will only be a few more years and then...”

“And then she will go to Hogwarts. Or she’ll go to the local comp. But it won’t make us love her any different.”

“Of course not!” Andromeda said indignantly. “I’m just being...”

“Adorable?”

“...silly.”

Ted leant over and kissed her gently on the mouth. Then he pulled her closer, his hand moving to cup her breast.

“Ew, kissy-kissy!”

Ted smiled into the kiss. “Well good morn...” he began to say as he turned towards his daughter. Andromeda followed his gaze and her mouth dropped open.

“What have you done?” Andromeda gasped.

“What?...What?”

“Tonks?” Ted asked.

“What?...what are you staring at? What?” Seeing as her parents were both staring at her and making no move to get up Tonks hurried over to the long mirror in the hallway. She looked into it and then behind her, trying to work out who this person was. This person with long purple hair, a large hooked nose, green eyes, and a face covered in splotches. Tonks moved forward, touched the mirror and then put her hand up to her mouth. And then she began to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s nothing to worry about...”

“Nothing to worry about?” Andromeda shouted, waving her wand in the medi-wizards face. “My daughter...”

“Is a Metamorphmagus.” The medi-wizard replied, eyeing Andromeda’s wand calmly. This was a chance of a lifetime and having an irate mother on the end of a wand was a price he was willing to pay.

“A what?” Tonks asked, bewildered.

“A Metamorphmagus. Very rare. Don’t think we’ve seen one come here for, oh, fifty years at least. They can change their appearance at will, hence the...” He motioned over to where Tonks was sitting, eyes streaming with tears, looking into a mirror and watching in horrified fascination as her hair started changing colours. “Of course, she will need to practice to keep her abilities under control, and the Ministry insists that she be registered as soon as possible.”

“A Metamorphmagus?” Andromeda repeated.

“I can give you some literature on the subject, if you like. Only been a few books written on it in the last century.”

“Fifty years?”

“Hmm?”

“You said there hadn’t been a Metamorphmagus in fifty years?”

“Well, that we know of. Not everyone manifests their abilities in childhood, some are much older. No idea why. And when they do they don’t always see fit to mention it to the authorities. But those who have a good deal of imagination seem to have the best control over their changes, so I shouldn’t worry too much about Nymphadora. I can try and track down another one if you’d like, someone to show her how to get a handle on it? It would make for a fascinating study...”

Ted's eyes narrowed. “That’s my daughter you’re talking about, not some test subject.”

“Of course, of course, terribly sorry,” the young wizard said. He looked over at Tonks wistfully.

“Can we take her home?” Andromeda asked.

“No reason to keep her here. Best to keep her out of the way of Muggles until she can sort herself out, though. Don’t want to have to Obliviate anyone.”

“Thank you,” Andromeda replied, moving over to sit in front of her daughter. Ted eyed the medi-wizard warily.

“Nymphadora, dear, time to be going.”

Tonks looked up at her mother, her hair flashing from orange to pink, to blue and back again. “Do you hate me?”

“What? Of course I don’t hate you, sweetheart.” Andromeda tried to fight back her own tears.

“But I’m a freak.”

“Of course you’re not...”

“But all the kids at school say I am!” Tonks rubbed her runny nose on her sleeve.

“What kids?” Ted asked, scrunching down so that he was facing Tonks, one hand holding her little hand, the other resting on Andromeda’s back.

“All of them,” Tonks sobbed.

“But why do they say such horrid things?”

“Cause of the time I set Billy Fletcher’s hair on fire, and when the science lab window smashed when I was walking past, and when I dropped Miss Tennant’s birthday cake all over the floor...”

“Oh, darling, that’s the best news I’ve heard all day!” Andromeda beamed. Tonks looked up at her mother as if she’d just grown another head.

“It is?”

“Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“I thought you’d send me away to Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Ted asked, puzzled.

“You’re always talking to Mum about sending me away there. You said I’d learn to behave properly there. That Bumbleboor would sort me out. But I don’t want to go, I’m not bad, honest I’m not, I’ll try and be good...” As Tonks’ speech became more incoherent and her sobs louder her hair started reverting back to its mousy brown colour, though it was still laying straight down past her shoulders.

“Oh, dear,” Andromeda said, smiling. “I’m sorry love, we should have told you earlier. But Hogwarts isn’t a bad place.”

“Isn’t?”

“No, sweetie,” Ted replied, “Hogwarts is just like in your storybooks, a castle full of magic and adventures. It’s where me and your Mum fell in love.” And he gave his wife’s waist a reassuring squeeze.

Tonks opened her eyes wide. “It’s not a prison?”

Andromeda’s tinkling laugh reverberated through the little room. “Oh, no, Hogwarts is a _school_. It’s a very special school.”

“For witches?” asked Tonks, her eyes brightening up.

“How did you...?” Ted began. “Oh, never mind. Yes, it’s for witches and wizards. And it’s run by a very powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to have you there.”

“When can I go?” Tonks asked, her hair going bright green.

Andromeda watched her with some amusement. “You have to wait till you’re eleven, and then a letter will arrive telling you that you have a place.”

“I do?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Andromeda replied, looking bashfully at her husband. “I should have known all along.” Ted leaned over and kissed both his girls on the cheek.

“And will I have all sorts of adventures there?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Ted replied, helping his daughter up. “Here,” he said, transfiguring his handkerchief into a hat. “Put this on while we’re in the taxi and we’ll pick up some Chinese on the way home. Sound good?”

“Brill! Can I have ice cream too?”

“Today you can have anything that you want,” her mother replied, gently ruffling Tonks’ hair as Ted went to phone the taxi. “And tomorrow we’ll pick out a colour for your hair.”

Tonks beamed up at her mother. “I love you,” she said, and gave her mother a quick hug before running after her father.

“Pink,” Andromeda muttered to herself as she watched Ted lift Tonks high up in the air and swing her around, “I think we’ll start with the pink.”


End file.
